


Celebrate

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, cocktail ficlet, drinking and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair feels that they have a call for a celebration.  Why would Jim argue when he’s getting something good out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate

Celebrate  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair feels that they have a call for a celebration. Why would Jim argue when he’s getting something good out of it?  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Cocktail ficlet, cocktail recipe  
Word Count: 455  
Challenge: Sentinel Thursday #521-Drought

 

Jim walked in the front door, smiling at his partner and wiped the rain off of his face. “Do you believe, we’re finally getting rain?”

Blair brought him a towel and answered, “Yes, this drought was one of the longest in history. I’m glad it’s over with. For a while there, I felt like we lived in the desert instead of Washington.”

Jim dried off and leaned down and kissed his partner. “Dinner smells good, Chief, but I smell something peach. Did you make a pie?”

“Nope, just getting ready to make us a cocktail to have with dinner. I think it’s a way to celebrate. We’ve waited a long while for this rain and I just think we should drink to the big guy upstairs for making us all happy.”

“The drink has peaches in it? Now, this I have to taste,” Jim dared. 

“Take your coat off and come in the kitchen and you can see how easy this is, I’ve already had one and it’s delicious.”

Jim followed orders, taking his jacket and hanging it up to dry. He then took his wet shoes off, followed by his socks. With bare feet, he walked into the kitchen to watch Blair. 

Blair took two ounces of peach puree, pouring it into a champagne flute and then added four ounces of champagne, very slowly. Blair made two of them up and handed one to Jim. Jim held it up and said, “Let’s drink to the rain for saving us from a further drought.”

Blair smiled as he clinked his glass on Jim’s and both of them said, “Cheers.”

Jim drank his rather quickly and gave Blair a big smile. “This was delicious, Chief. Thank you, I needed that.”

“It’s such a simple drink, but it’s really good. Which is surprising because I don’t like champagne at all. But all I had to do was add peach puree to it and who knew I would love it?”

“What are we having for dinner, Blair?”

“Sheppard’s Pie. We haven’t had it in ages and thought it might go well with this drink.”  
“I love Sheppard’s Pie. I’m going to wash up for dinner. I’ll be right back,” Jim said as he headed into the bathroom. 

Blair whipped up two more drinks to have with dinner. With any luck, they would both be a little tipsy and want to have sex all night long. A person could at least dream. 

The end


End file.
